Past
by Lady2346
Summary: A new research doctor from House's past makes an unexpected visit, and House will have to face, if not accept, his past to deal with a new case that puts the entire hospital at risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Please obey the fasten seat belt sign, put away all electronic devices, and wait until the plane has landed to…_

She ignored the rest of it, knowing the litany of the stewardess by heart. Traveling around the world nonstop for 4 yearsdid that to people.

The doctor put away her earphones and ipod, an 'electronic device' by airplane standards. Her book and file went in the same bag, a black briefcase which sat half open next to a more casual suitcase.

She looked own at herself and sighed. Of course she had forgotten to change. Oh well. With a lab coat on, no one would notice the difference between a less formal traveling outfit and her business cloths. She hoped.

Oh crap, of course it would make a difference. She might have been a renowned biomedical engineer and neurologist but she looked too young to be taken seriously without her formal clothing on. Crap.

_Well, I had better pull rank on the stewardess so I can get up and into the bathroom. If she persists, well, I can always call it 'women's problems.' _She smirked to herself and undid the little silver buckle on that all important seatbelt, the seatbelt which it seemed one had to clip on and off a hundred times during a single flight.

The flight attendant rushed over, but the doctor just flashed her Agency badge and the women quickly left to inspect the over head luggage compartments, as if that had been her goal all along.

Sighing in exasperation, the Doctor pulled her smallest suitcase over the seat towards her, narrowly missing the head of the man sitting in front of her seat.

After squeezing into the unimaginably small cubicle which they had the audacity to call a bathroom, she maneuvered her suitcase until it rested on the sink.

_I've had more uncomfortable experiences in my life. I just can't seem to remember them at this moment. _She thought to herself as one hand smacked the ceiling as it struggled with a sleeve.

_Next time, wrinkles be damned, I'm putting this on before I get on the plane! _

She told herself that every time, but of course she never did. Then again, the bathrooms on the planes she usually flew on had larger bathrooms for changing.

After settling on a long white lab coat on her shoulders, which held a little pin reading; _Catherine Braden, M.D., _she exchanged her high heeled black dress boots for formal heels. Her hair was a positive mess, casualty of sleeping three hours with your head on an extremely uncomfortable pillow. Finally she tugged her straight, brown blond hair back into a professional bun, looking at herself critically in the mirror. No eye makeup around her green eyes, but the black and blue marks on her face were starting to show. With a little more cover up, she pronounced herself passable.

She slipped out into the main aisle and into her seat right before the plane began to descend at an angle which made her ears pop. No matter how many times she did this, Kate told herself, her ears would never get used to it. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the roaring moment when the plane hit the runway, the force pulling her and all the other passengers against their seat. The stewardess' voice came over the speaker again

_Welcome to New Jersey. Please observe the fasten seat belt sign…_

_There they go with the seat belt again. _The doctor told herself, waiting for the plain to taxi into its port. A couple of tugs to make sure her hair looked half decent and that the annoying bruise on her cheek was still covered with powder, doctor Catherine Braden, called Kate, sat back and relaxed.

It would be a fine trip. She had set up the job to last eight months. She needed time to develop her next medical entry, and the progress she had made on her topic of choice was going smoothly. She wanted a few months to work on her project for her employers, but she didn't want to be idle while she worked on it.

She had to take six months psychiatric leave anyway, as all agents were required to do every four years. It still irked her that it was required, but policy was policy. She would begin working again in official capacity after her six months ended, her last two months as an associate really a formality.

But she couldn't just work for anyone. She had made numerous inquiries, before her boss recommended this hospital. Apparently it was a teaching facility with specialist cases coming around all the time. It would be exciting, but since it was not intensive care or emergency unit work, such a position gave her time to work on her personal project.

So she had contacted the administrator of the hospital, one Lisa Cuddy. She had been accepted without an interview, since her name was known in the medical world for her work on passive-active healing agents, a nerve reconstruction case, and a special bit of work on Lou Garrets disease.

Dr. Cuddy had assured her that once she arrived, room would be made for her to work with one of the doctors. She was willing to work without pay, and for the administrator, this must have seemed too good an offer to pass up. The Director of Kate's team had told her this hospital had some good research material, so she accepted.

Once the signs for 'fasten seat belt' blinked off with an annoying 'bling', Kate grabbed her black leather suitcase and briefcase. She shrugged into a long black professional coat. After all, she wasn't in Los Angeles any more, and it was cold! After waiting impatiently to get off the plane, delayed by a kid who decided to try and climb into the luggage bin, she made her way into the extending walkway. Through the small plexi-glass windows, she saw it wasn't late by any means, but the sun was obscured by impenetrable white clouds.

Her heels clicked firmly but quietly on the hard red tile outside of the terminal, and she looked around for the signs which would lead her to the baggage claim. She had a larger suitcase to retrieve. After all, she would be here for a while. She had arranged for an apartment before she arrived, in her usually meticulous manner, however, the place wouldn't be ready for five days, so a hotel would have to do until then. After retrieving her set of rolling suitcases off of the rubber conveyer belt, she signed out the car she had called ahead for. She didn't really care what the car model or type was. She had been forced to leave her own vehicles back in LA since the price to transfer a car was double the price of just renting a one. And anyway, the hospital had agreed to pay for the cost.

After stowing her two suitcases in the trunk of a silver Pontiac, an attendant in a funny looking bell hop outfit rushed out. Kate couldn't help but think, looking at his white gloves, how impractical and uncomfortable the clothing he wore so stiffly looked.

Please, Miss. We have a special request from your employer. They wish to tell you that since you are now representing the hospital, you must have a decent vehicle to appear in.

She shrugged, still a little peeved at having to remove her belongs once again. These heels would kill her yet!

But she took the bags out, and the bell hop waved the Pontiac driver away imperiously, and ostentatiously bowed her into the drivers side of the car which pulled up, ordering two attendants to put her bags away. About to protest that she could handle herself very well, thank you, the first attendant cut off any protests by closing the door and handing her the keys through the open window.

She shook her head as she watched the man walk away, snapping at two younger helpers.

So occupied with the bell hop, she finally noticed the car. It wasn't flashy, a regular silver color that she was grateful for. She knew cars fairly well, at least well enough that she could effectively drive a car in any situation. She touched her chin lightly with a smirk. That was how she had gotten that bruise. The steering wheel on _that _car just hadn't been in the right place!

Turning the engine over she rose a slender eye brow when she heard the gas spring into life. It was a new car to be sure, and had at least a v-8 cylinder engine. Her personal car had been modified by the tech in her office, a nice guy who somehow had managed to fit a modified twelve cylinder engine into the hood of her sports car. Now she just had to figure out where she was going. She leaned over to her brief case which the two helpers had placed in the passenger seat, unlocking the lock and pulling out a map. One little spot was circled in red, the hospital. She traced the road from the air port to the hospital with one finger, trying to make sense of those convoluted east coast roads.

Closing her brief case and laying the map on the dash board, she looked at her watch to see how much time she had before her appointment with the Hospital Administrator.

Two hours. Plenty of time, as long as she didn't get lost.

Kate pulled out of the parking lane into the medium traffic of the highway, getting the feel for the vehicle. Some kind of higher end car, she didn't really care as long as it did the job and could go fast. Even at Thirty six, supposedly an adult age, she loved fast cars.

It took her an hour and a half to get to the hospital, and another ten minutes as she was delayed by an ambulance which had to unload in the middle of the Parking lot. Not that she minded. She rather wished she could have been helping the EMP staff, but waited patiently in her car as the patients were rolled out. A little girl ran out of the open ambulance doors, and her heart wrenched. A tall EMP led the little girl through the sliding glass doors, and Kate parked her car in a decidedly less than cheery mood. But she was a doctor and more than once she had to tell little girls that their parents wouldn't be coming back.

_Oh well. Nothing I can do about it _

Kate opened the car door, snagging her briefcase before slamming the car door with slightly more force then necessary. Walking through a pair of large sliding glass doors, she asked the women at the front desk where she could find Doctor Cuddy's office.

"Oh, yes, one moment. Ill have someone show you the way." The blond nursing assistant told her, picking up the telephone receiver quickly.After mumbling something into it, looked back up at Kate.

Dr. Cuddy will be up there in a moment. She's apparently having a bit of a err…discussion with one of the doctors.'

Kate pretended not to notice the woman's hesitation

"Thank you for your help. I am sure I can find my own way, after all, you can hardly spare a nurse to lead me around like a puppy dog." She said smoothly, with a smile

The nurse smiled gratefully and pointed to the wall.

"Her office is on the third floor, there'll be a sign on her door, and maps like that one along the way if you get lost."

"Thank you."

The hospital was large and well lit, compared to some of the other facilities Kate had visited during her travels. She walked down the white tiled atrium, to wait in front the elevators, after pushing the glowing orange button to callthe metal box.The elevator opened and she stopped short.

Dr. Wilson?' she asked, shocked beyond reason or politeness

Kate? What are you doing here?' he had on his surprised half smile which Kate had never been able to tell if it was an exacerbated smirk or a true smile

I'm an associate here while I finish some research. Do you work here?

Yes, I'm the head of Oncology. You know, I don't know what you think you'll acomplish with this trip…' he looked at her blank stare 'you, ah, you don't know? Do you?' She still looked at him with a slightly confused and worried glance 'Listen, Kate, ….'

But he was interrupted by loud shouting coming from a pair of wooden doors that swung open to admit a man yelling loudly and swinging a cane, as well as a black haired women with her hands on her hips, competing for volume.

I am not taking another one! I have three, and that's three too many!

She's not the same! When a world famous doctor comes to this clinic, offering free work in exchange for some kind of position, I will refer her to the person best suited for her research, whether it fits into your plans or not! If you don't take her, I swear, I will make sure your clinic duties are doubled for the next year!'

_God, it can't be…_Kate thought hopelessly

House stopped dead to look at her, slowly, while leaning on a black cane.

Catherine.' It was a statement, not a question, his face blank, ready to make some acerbic comment or other

House.' Kate turned to doctor Cuddy 'And you must be Doctor Cuddy. I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding, so let me make myself clear. If you think, for one moment, I am going to work with him …'

Oh Kate, don't pretend you didn't come just to see me.' He said sarcastically 'After all, what better things do you have to do?'

God House, is there anybody in this world you've met and not pissed off?' Cuddy shook her head

I can think of two' he stood for a second, thinking 'no, make that one.'

Ms. Braden, I am sure we can find some other position, if...'

House cut her off 'Oh but I'll be a good boy mommy, I promise'

Kate shook her head 'You haven't changed one bit Greg. Except for that.' She motioned to his cane.

If you want to work here, fine. I don't have time to deal with dramatics'

House, you live for dramatics' Cuddy said exasperated

Oh, but they make life so much more fun.' House looked back at the doctor before him 'The little kids will be meeting in ten minutes. Make sure you're in the conference room by then'

You forget, House, you may be alright with me, but that does not mean_ I_ want to work for _you_.' Kate said calmly, her face an unreadable mask

Oh but of course you do. I'll just save you the embarrassment of admitting you want to work for me, by putting the power into my hands.'

House, you go out of your way to embarrass your constituents, and unless you've changed drastically in four years…'

Five years'

That's not the point.' she said with a hint of humor

I know'

Ms. Braden, I can easily have your work arranged with another doctor. Perhaps with our Oncologist, I see you've met him already.'

Kate looked a moment at House, speculatively. 'If you can make sure he behaves himself, I think we can try and work it out. After all, his resources would be best for my research. But I can and will sacrifice my project if it means that he is going to try and punish me for everything that has happened before.'

I will make sure that Doctor House is on his best behavior.' Cuddy looked pointedly, and not a little threateningly, at House.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, this is it.' _She looked positively into the glass room where three people in long white lab coats sat in various states of disarray. House hadn't yet made his appearance, but Kate knew when he did it would be at the most uncomfortable time.

_I'm doomed. _

Walking into the room, she put on an air of confidence that had succeeded in making the most stubborn doctor treat her with respect.

She flashed the three startled associates a genuine smile.

The man with a little black goatee had been drinking a mug of something while his feet perched precariously on the table, while reading a file. The woman was half asleep, leaning on one hand while she perused a similar manila folder, and the other man was hidden behind the first two doctors.

Hello. I'm Catherine. I start work with Dr. House today." She explained.

Chase was first to respond, quickly taking his pen out of his mouth and laying what looked like a well marked newspaper crossword on the wooden table top.

I'm Chase, its nice to meet you.' He smiled with what most might have seen as charm, and Kate automatically labeled him as a flirt. Why not, with his accent and easy manner, most girls would probably swoon over him easily enough.

Chase. Nice name. Odd too. I've never met anybody with the name 'Chase' before.' She teased knowingly

Well, my names actually Richard.' He explained.

Well, since that is quite a mouthful and I rarely call colleagues by first name, do you mind me using your last name?'

He shook his head a little abashedly and retuned to the seat he had so swiftly left

The women offered a preoccupied smile and an outstretched hand

I'm Allison Cameron, nice to meet you.' Well she seemed nice. Naive, but nice. Kate thought perhaps she was hiding something behind her polite mask.

Foreman. Just Forman.' The last man with a little black goatee volunteered. Now he was a little harder to judge. Oh well, she figured enough time in this place and she would get to know them well enough.

_Hmm. Wonder where House is. Knowing him, he's probably listening at the door._

Well, you can all call me what ever you'd like. My last name is Braden, if you prefer." She said graciously, to the others, still not sitting.

Wait.' Chase said, cocking his head, accent more pronounced 'Catherine Braden? The Neurologist?'

House sailed in from the next room,

Neurologist and Bio physical medical engineer" he said, emphasizing the last syllables mockingly

Well, now that my last little duck is in a row, sit.' She raised an eyebrow lazily

Go on. You can do it' House patronized

Her expression was not amused, giving him a look his team knew would have quailed a lesser man.

After waiting a few second to prove she didn't take orders, least of all from him, Kate sat.

House threw a folder down in front of her before going to the white board at the front of the room.

He wrote down a list of symptoms

Cardiac Arrest

Fatigue

Fever

Muscle Spasms

Low white blood cell count

So, what do we have? First duckling," he pointed to Foreman with his cane, still looking at the white board

Uh, seems like a normal flue virus, maybe brought on by the low blood cell count.

But he had a heart attack. Poor little flue virus can't do that. Wrong.'

Could be… a flu virus and a heart attack, two separate causes' Chase said, pointedly, pen inches from his mouth

Nope. Next.'

Cameron shrugged. "It could be a problem with the lymphoid system, and his lack of antibodies led to him catching some disease which led to heart failure. He is sixty three years old, so an infection or virus could cause serious organ trauma which would trigger the cardiac arrest.'

House didn't respond but looked at Kate, who pretended not to notice, as she casually flicked through the patients file.

Well?' he asked impatiently,

She looked up, startled.

"Me?"

No, the person behind you."

She looked bemused, obviously not rising to the bait.

I think Cameron could be right. The only problem I have is with the arethmea. It could be serious heart condition, and there are at least a few which would deplete his immune system to the point where he would catch a virus.'

Foreman looked up. 'Isn't there heart condition that shows flue symptoms? Acute Myocarditis?'

Chase looked confused, 'yea, but he has an immune system problem. Acute Myocarditis doesn't touch the immune system '

And his muscles are spasiming, not paralyzing like they would if he had that condition.' Cameron added

Is there another form of Myocarditis?' The three associates spun their head to look at her, forgetting for a moment her presence.

Fore man looked puzzled for a moment, before a dawning realization came on his face. Kate had a feeling that didn't happen often.

'Fulminant Myocarditis. _That _would explain the immune system.'

Cameron added 'well then we should run endomyocardial biopsy.'

What are you waiting for?' house looked annoyed with wide questioning, yet sarcastic eyes 'go!'

The three doctors got out of their seat, foreman rolling his eyes, Chase sighing, and Cameron remaining conspicuously quite before taking her file and leading the trio out the door. Kate made to follow them, but House blocked her with his cane.

'You know, ' she said nonchalantly 'it's not nice to take advantage of your disability.'

But I'm not nice.'

I never claimed you were. Excuse me doctor House, I really should be going.' She made to push his cane out of the way.

You knew what the disease was. You led them to it.

Of course I did. So what?'

He looked at her patronizingly.

Just because I actually care about other people House, doesn't mean I am weaker then you.'

I care, I just, get a rash when I care too much.' He stated

I don't have time for this. Be nice, or I'll leave.'

His cane went down quicker than she thought it could by the forces of physics.

Don't be nice to them. It will ruin all the character in them I worked so hard to build'

With you house, I can imagine what kind of character that would be. I know what your character did to me.'

And she swept out of the room, face impassive, a glint of something in her eyes that House couldn't place. He looked down at his cane, lips tight, thinking.


End file.
